Only on Kaede Lane
by KatherineLC
Summary: When Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino are evicted from their apartment and must stay with their sensei, Anko, on Kaede lane, weird things happen.
1. Chapter 1

They sat in the living room of their small apartment.

"Sakura, are you almost done making dinner?" Ino yelled from the purple bean bag chair.

"Almost, gosh, Ino be more patient," Sakura laughed from her place before the stove, stirring some soup or something. The two other girls in the living room laughed, too. Their house was filled with same white, pink, purple, and blue color scheme. All of the girls wanted a different color to fill their house so they had to make most of the things by themselves. The carpet and walls were white and splattered with the other colors. All of Ino's things were purple, Hinata's were blue, Sakura's were pink, and Tenten's were white.

"All right dinner is served," Sakura said wiping her hands on her pink polka-dot apron. As the four girls started eating there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Hinata jumped up cheerfully and skipped to the door, "Hello." She said to the man at the door.

"I'm sorry. But you girls haven't been paying your rent recently. You either need to pay it up hand right now, or leave your apartment." The man said with an unchanged face.

"Oh, we're terribly sorry. Our friend Ino is in charge of paying the bills," Hinata said and snuck a glare at Ino. She grabbed her checkbook off the counter. "How much is it?"

The man glanced down at his clipboard, "1,236 dollars." Hinata felt her jaw drop and she almost dropped her checkbook.

"Um, w-we don't have that."

"Then you don't have an apartment. I'm sorry," he said not sounding very sorry at all, "but you have until six tomorrow morning to be out of this apartment."

Hinata sat and ran her fingers threw her eggplant black hair. Sakura twisted and untwisted her hands, Ino bit her nails, and Tenten just stared at the table. "So . . . what are we going to do?" Tenten finally broke the silence. Sakura stood and picked up her plate.

"We're going to move," She said walking to the kitchen.

"Well, that sounds easy but where are we going to go? The whole reason we all live here together is because we all had nowhere else to be," Tenten sighed.

"That's true. But we also came together because we are best friends. Together we can get through this! Just like we got through our parents deaths, we can do this! So, Ino you go into the attic and get all the old boxes and suitcases. Tenten, start taking pictures down and get our clothes. Sakura, you clean all the dishes and silverware and then empty out the fridge. I'll call a moving truck and try to contact anyone who will let us move in. And then we'll do the hard stuff together, Kay?" Hinata said letting her inner-self talk for once. They all nodded and then set off to work. Surprisingly, Hinata's job was the hardest. Tenten had packed all of their clothes, books, posters, and any other things she could carry alone. Sakura had the entire kitchen bare. Ino got all of the boxes and suitcases so fast that she just went ahead and cleaned out the entire attic; although, in retrospect it was more of a closet than an attic. Once the movers got there, they – as well as the three finished girls – carried all of the heavy furniture one by one down three flights of stairs and lifted them into the van. While they were packing furniture, Hinata was busy calling and crossing name after dreary name off of her 'people we could possibly stay with' list. In fact, she was still at it after the apartment was completely vacant and they were all leaning against the truck.

"Ok, guys, last number. Cross your fingers," Hinata said as she dialed.

"Hello, Anko-sensei? Yeah, it's Hinata. Um, w-well, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and I have been living together in this apartment and we were just kicked out so . . ."

"So you want to stay with me?" said the woman on the other end.

"Oh, could we!" Hinata said, hope budding inside her.

Anko laughed. "No, I'm just going to deny you amazing girls of shelter and food. Yeah, right. Of, course you can stay with me!"

Hinata put a thumbs-up sign to all of the waiting girls who couldn't hear a word from Anko.

"The address is 1357 Kaede Lane. Be their soon, it's almost midnight."

Hinata told the address to one of the movers, and they drove to the house all with different expectations. Sakura was personally hoping for something out _Legally Blonde_ like a giant pink mansion but knowing Anko that wouldn't happen no matter how much she wanted it to. Tenten was hoping for something light and open. White and glass walls. Ino wanted a fun place, with crazy things in it packed with months of endless fun. Hinata, she was just wanted a place to call home.


	2. Chapter 2

As the moving van pulled up, the girls studied the house. It wasn't what they expected. No pink, no glass, no fun sleep-over look. It looked like something they would call a haunted house with just a touch of rustic charm to it. There no other houses within a mile and half of it; it was huge! It looked to be about four or five stories. The girls took out some of their furniture to decorate their rooms. They, of course, brought their books and clothes and pictures, too. Then Anko came outside.

"Girls, Welcome to Mitarashi Estates," Anko said with her usual up-beat personality.

"Amazing" whispered all four girls as they really looked at the old house. Behind the scary look, the house really was gorgeous. The girls walked in with Anko while the movers brought in the furniture and boxes. They were probably regretting making it a twenty-four hour moving company. It was about 2 a.m. when they got there so they all went to the guest room with sleeping bags and fell asleep. They would unpack the next day. Sakura woke up at about four and saw a shadow in the hallway. Still groggy from sleep, the only thing she could come up with was "What's Anko doing up?" But then she realized she didn't care at the current time and fell back onto her hot pink pillow.

In the morning – 11:00 am – the girls and Anko went through the unpacking process. The house was huge but the girls liked sharing a room, so they took the biggest room in the house, which could have house dozens of people. Each of them had their own bookcase, but Tenten's was the only one actually completely filled. Since there were four walls, each girl got to decorate one. Sakura's was the pink one covered with photograph clips and posters. Hinata's was sky blue. It had pictures and photos in midnight colored frames and sheet music was tacked up on a board. Tenten's wall was white with brown stripes and had a white board screwed into it. Ino had purple, fuzzy framed photos all over her wall as well as magazine clippings and posters. The room looked like a rainbow exploded.

"All right, we're finally done!" Tenten said, collapsing on her bed. Just then Hinata heard the sharp sound of a high note striking from a piano. She snapped her head to where she thought was the source.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked, dazed.

"Hear what?" Ino asked. The three others had mirrored puzzled looks. Hinata shook her head, pretending it was nothing. Hinata walked into the hallway and looked towards where the sound came from. She looked up and down the hall, staring at all of the rooms. All of the doors were an equal distance apart . . . except one where a door should have been, but wasn't. It was as if the door had been sealed shut. Hinata walked up to the space, and it became clear. There was a door there once. It had been sealed and painted over. She put her ear up to it and tried to hear more of a piano. Instead she felt as if someone was listening on the other side as well, which was preposterous because the only other people in the house were Ino, Sakura and Tenten who Hinata had just left. There was an eerie feeling, but she kept listening. If there was a piano in the house, Hinata had to find it.

"You should leave, Hinata!" Came a devilish whisper from the other side of the wall. Hinata felt an evil smile in the whisper. She immediately fell back to the other wall. _How could this be happening? Everyone else is in the room and Anko is out shopping_, Hinata thought as she ran out of the room . . . . _How did it know my name?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't help but think of that voice. It sounded so very grim and evil, yet at the same time, it was the voice of a child. A little girl. _What if the house really is haunted? What if that was a ghost? Anko would have told us about someone in the house, right? _Hinata's mind was filled with questions, making sleep impossible. She looked at Ino, Tenten, and Sakura. They were so carefree; they hadn't even noticed the presence in the house.

"Hinata, Are you still awake?"Came Sakura's voice from her head which faced the wall.

"Yeah, why are you still up?"

"I saw a shadow last night. I know it wasn't Anko's," she stated simply.

"Y-you saw a sh-shadow. . . I wonder if it belonged to the voice," Hinata whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I heard a voice through the wall. It was threatening," Hinata explained. Sakura nodded. Then, there was a bumping sound from the hall. Hinata and Sakura looked wide-eyed at each other. Peering out the door, they saw the shadow. Hinata used her Byakugan. It _was_ a little girl. A little red-haired girl in a black, old-fashioned nightgown. Eventually, Sakura's eyes accustomed and Hinata no longer needed Byakugan. She was bouncing a black balloon on her index finger. Her red eyes glowed in the black of the night. After about five minutes, the girl walked over to the door next to the sealed one and entered. She didn't come back out. Sakura and Hinata closed their door and stepped back inside, covering their mouths to keep from screaming. They ended up awake most of night, not knowing if the girl was really there or not. They became so scared that they put a cross on the door and splashed holy water in the room . . . just in case.

The next morning, they woke up late because they hadn't gone to bed until 3 a.m. When they walked into the kitchen, Ino and Tenten were just finishing the remains of their pancakes as Anko flipped through channels on the TV.

Tenten wiped the last bit of syrup of her mouth before saying, "So, Anko, why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?"

Sakura and Hinata snapped their heads up in synchronization, the last bit of grogginess just wearing off.

Anko peered at Tenten as puzzled as Hinata and Sakura.

"Daughter? I don't have a daughter," Anko smiled.

"Really? . . . We saw a little girl outside the house when we woke up this morning. We thought . . ." Ino explained.

Anko bit her bottom lip and her eyebrows furrowed. Then her light brown eyes lit in recognition, and she laughed.

"Oh, little Reta!" She blurted between laughs.

"Little who? What in the sane heck is a reta?" Sakura asked, confused.

Anko's laughs slowed and then stopped before she explained, "Not a what, a who. The little girl you saw is not my daughter, but she does live here. I'm sorry; I barely ever see her. She's not exactly a people person, and you know I'm forgetful." She smiled sheepishly. All heads turned toward the darkened hallway when they heard a light footstep.

"Hello, girls, now you know, I guess." The words came through little, cherry red lips. She was dressed in a black dress built for a sixteen year old, not a ten year old. She twirled her fiery red hair around an index finger, red eyes to match burning into them. Anko walked over and put an arm around her.

"Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, this is Norowa Reta."


End file.
